


After Dark

by JoJoKidd997



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJoKidd997/pseuds/JoJoKidd997
Summary: Andrew wants to confess his love for Gordon but will it go as planned?





	1. Chapter 1

I

'See ya later then, Andy!'

I didn't like how casual Gordon said his farewell that cold October afternoon, I could tolerate it any other time but this night in particular I almost hated it, in fact I envied his blissful ignorance. I had asked him to stay at my house just before Halloween so we could 'watch scary movies' and 'chill out' like 'good bros do' but he had no idea why I really invited him. He was used to being invited to the house, so to him it was just another night, having a sleepover like old times but little did he know I was about to confess that I loved him.

'Yeah, see ya later, Gord' I said to him, imitating his cool guy attitude as he climbed on to his bike, his long legs stretching over and placing his firm, round ass on the bikes seat. He turned to me with a sly smile, his green eyes shining like emeralds contrasted to the cold, cruel greys and blues that Autumn afternoons brought 'You're close, not close enough though, better luck next time friendo' he said referring to my horrible impression of him, he winked at me and began riding his bike in the direction of his house. You're right, not close enough but I hope that tonight all that changes. I watched his silhouette fade away in the horizon. A sudden wave of anxiety came over me, I had been supressing it all afternoon trying my hardest not to break down in front of Gordon. I knew him since we were just boys, he was always there for me and what we had was a bond that even transcended friendship but I wanted more than that, I wanted him to be my lover. I wanted to be in his arms every morning so the first thing I see each day is his tired face, a face I wanted to kiss and caress. I wanted to hold his hand everywhere I went, link his arm, place my head on his shoulder as we walked the streets. I wanted him to take me, be my first, he could do anything to me and I wouldn't budge. I wanted him...but did he want me?

I began to walk home in the empty streets of my village, my anxiety piggybacking me, a skinny repulsive creature who shook and snarled at anyone who passed. Gordon was a handsome man, the most manly man I knew, all the girls loved him. His light brown hair would glisten every time I saw him, his perfect half smile greeting me as I walked toward him. How I longed to jump on him and claim him for myself, shooing away the girls I knew as Ashley and Liz who always tried to win his affection but just as I wanted to get through to Gordon, shoving the girls aside and confessing my love for him anxiety would extend its gross limbs and pull me away while forcing me to watch the girls obscure Gordon from my sight. It was a recurring vision that my anxiety always liked to play, mocking me and telling me that I wasn't good for Gordon, that he didn't see me in the same light. This is what I feared most, so much so that I wanted to cancel the night ahead. What if Gordon would be repulsed by what I had to say? What if our many years of friendship ended in tragedy? I had reached home suddenly, the thoughts of rejection overwhelming me, my heart bursting eagerly out of my chest and a prickly heat forming on my back where anxiety sat. I looked into the sky asking if God would just spare me this misery, that he would strike me down out of pity for what a mess I was. My mom opened the door of my house watching me look at the sky in disappointment, perhaps for a while. "You thinking of coming in, love? You're going to get soaked out there" she said with her usual soft and caring tone. I didn't even notice it was raining.

I took off my jacket and placed it on the hook. I dreaded coming home, having to deal with my dads comments as I passed him sitting on the couch like he does all evening, passing judgements like the model human being, as if he wasn't a useless potato sack himself. 'Yeooo!' my dad yelled suddenly as if I set off a motion sensor walking by him into his view 'That's not what I meant by wet pussy, son!' he laughed hideously, his huge belly convulsing like something was erupting out of it. I was soaked right through to my shirt, I suddenly realised what he was saying. My mom let out a loud 'Norman!' which only made my dad laugh more. 'I'm just saying, Cecilia, the boy needs to get out there more and bring home a beautiful blonde with a big arse, he can do a lot better than I did!' he squealed while being repeatedly whooped by my mom, who had rolled up a paper to hit him with playfully. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat repeatedly to get the attention of the withered couple. 'What is it, son?' my mom said, out of breath now embracing my dad, her head on his hairy shoulder. I could feel my anxiety again, staring at me from the living room window, its hollowed out eyes peering and a smile which stretched from eye to eye. 'My friend Gordon is coming over to watch some movies tonight, he's staying over, is that okay?' my heart raced. 'Gordon McAllister?' my dad butted in 'doesn't he have better things to do? I saw him with your friend Ashley the other say, I ought to think he's too busy giving it to her good' he wheezed taking more digs from my mom 'and I haven't forgotten about you, dear!' my mom let a playful giggle as he harshly kissed her neck. They forgotten my question in their heated moment, I sighed to myself and headed towards the stairs, in a way I'm glad they didnt answer. 'Of course he can, love!' shouted my mom after me just as I thought I was safe. Tonight was on.

The door to my room was like the gates of heaven, I felt safe in my sanctum and the thought of Gordon spending the night next to me both excited me and terrified me equally. The last time he stayed the night was years back, the summer before we started high school, almost a decade ago. We were young men now, in our prime. I took off my shirt and lay down on my bed with a thump, taking out my phone to message Gordon. His name in my phone was Gordie, with a red heart next to it. He never noticed luckily and it always made me smile seeing a text from him. I told him tonight was a go and he replied almost instantly, which surprised me 'see you in an hour or so?' he wrote back, which surprised me more. He could have just came home with me if he was going to be that quick. I replied to him jokingly saying if he was eager for some scares tonight to which he then replied 'Oh I'm eager for that and more' with a blushing smiley face. It made my heart skip a beat but it couldn't have meant what I thought it meant. I said to him that I was looking forward to it followed with a smiling face. He finished our conversation with his cool 'later Andy' the brief texting made me somewhat relaxed about tonight but the fear of rejection clung to me, not letting me go.

It was getting dark, I changed into by pyjamas and to pass the time for Gordons arrival I turned the radio on and looked through my phones gallery, a gallery laden with memes and pictures of beautiful men, the sort of stuff you don't want anyone else seeing. Among them though was the occasional photo of Gordon, some with me and some not. His smile never seemed to change, that amazing smile and his eyes always shined brightly, his slightly pointy ears and small nose gave him an elven-like quality making him almost unreal. It really was no wonder why everyone I knew fell for him, it wasn't just his looks either, he was the most loving and kind, further adding to the idea that I couldn't want anyone more perfect than him. A feeling of lust came over me, seeing his face and tight body over and over made me hard, I bit my lip and gasped slightly, my cock twitching in my briefs. I began to slide my hand down my shorts imagining the hand belonging to him. I stroked my cock slowly, moaning his name quietly, the precum slowly leaking out of me. My frustrations got the best of me and here I was sprawled out ready for him, ready for Gordon to take me. The more I was aroused I began to take the images of Gordon into my head, my other hand fingering me, imagining his cock slowly penetrating me while he jerked my cock. I could imagine how he moaned by the way he panted after a long run and how he would do an annoying but cute moan each time he bit into something he liked, I hope you like the taste of me Gordon...suddenly startled by a loud knock at my front door, I shot up at the speed of light, my face flustered and my heart racing wondering how time flew by so fast being lost in the thought of Gordon. My cock was throbbing, begging to be stroked to a climax but before I knew it the nervousness set in, the lion retreated to its den. He was here, it was time.


	2. Chapter 2

 II

  
I composed myself. My legs felt weak but I had to be in control of this situation, I wanted Gordon to take me seriously. I felt this was my only shot, to tell him that I wanted him lest he fall into the arms of the two girls that had him by the heart already. I fixed my hair in the mirror and took a deep sigh before I opened my bedroom door to my mom yelling my name for the fourth time. There he was at the bottom of the stairs, towering over my parents with the same smile he had always. He was talking to my dad, the occasional 'Ashley' uttered from his mouth. 'Typical...'  I strained under my breath as I walked down the stairs to save him from his interrogation. 'Come with me if you want to live' I said jokingly, my hand outstretched. Gordon pat my dad on the shoulder, turned to me and smiled, his green eyes sparkling gracefully in the low light. 'See you later Mr and Mrs. B, looks like Arnie here cant wait for some action' he said in an equally joking fashion but somehow what he said made me shiver.

  
He entered my room, his bag falling off his shoulder. He wore a purple hoodie and the same jeans that he was wearing earlier today, the same jeans that cradled the juicy peach which I craved. He flopped down on the bed face down, giving me the full view. I could just make out the label of his boxers, peering over the waist of his jeans. He was also laying where just moments ago I lusted for him, the idea of it all made my cock twitch, my cheeks blush.

  
'Hey, uh, Andrew...' he began looking intensely at a mock shrine I had set up to Cthulhu, the ancient deity of Lovecraftian lore. 'Fin....finglooie...' he strained, trying to remember the chant Cthulhu's worshippers used to awaken him from his slumber. I had said it almost without effort to Gordons surprise. 'Woah, there nerd' he said with a wide-eyed expression, that cute smile adorning his face 'Do you really want to awaken an ancient evil? Well, surely its better than what evil we have in government now, it would be a nice change.' he laughed.  Gordon always knew I loved Lovecraft and Poe, in fact its how we got to know one another. In Primary School I would always sit on the same bench, every single lunchtime alone with my leather-bound compilations of the authors' best works. In my last year, two boys who were in Gordon's team in the sports lab would always find me saying what I was reading was 'baby shit' and would call me things like 'emo faggot' and 'hopeless virgin' as if they knew what those things meant, but all that changed when Gordon was with them one day.

  
'This is who I am talking about, Gord, look at him' one of the boys said with Gordon towering behind him 'Captain, surely you cant accept queers like him in your turf, right?' the other boy spat. I always sat on a bench just outside the school's gym, so this is what the boy meant by Gordon's 'turf'. The first time I seen Gordon's face I could only glance at him for a second, I could make out a stern look about him and he was cross-armed, looking down at me. I sighed, I really was tired of it all, I never had a peaceful year at school. I looked down at my book sombrely. 'Just get on with it' I said with a lump in my throat, wincing with my eyes closed, ready for the first blow. I heard the scuffle of feet on the gravel and a loud slap but I felt no impact, I opened my eyes to see Gordon's hand stopping the first boys fist in its tracks, my heart was racing. 'What the fuck, Manny?!' Gordon boomed 'is that how you think I do things around here?!' he threw the boys fist to the side 'leave this guy alone, you limp dick coward'. Manny then lunged for Gordon but to no avail, he was on the floor in seconds. 'Stevens, did you also want to hurt him?' Gordon said turning to the other boy. 'N-Not at all McAllister!' Stevens replied, stuttering and as white as a sheet 'Really, it was Manny's idea, he thought it was a good idea!'

  
'Get out of my sight, both of you!' Gordon exclaimed, he sounded so intense that Manny shot up almost instantly and I could have swore he pissed his pants. They ran eagerly to their departments office. I was sweating, my heart pounding. Gordon shook his head watching how pathetically they limped off and he sat down with a thump next to me. 'I'm sorry about that...whatsyername? Andrew? Mr Bookworm, right?' he said looking at me with sympathetic green eyes, leagues different from when I first glanced at him. I could only muster a 'yes' to which he looked at the books I was reading and placed a hand on my shoulder 'How about we hang out tomorrow? The Cuh...Cullth' he said straining. 'Cthulhu Mythos' I said aiding his lesser struggle. 'Yeah, that' he said blushing, I blushed with him. I never seen Gordon in this light, it made my heart skip a beat. 'I’d very much like to see how literature boys get their kick from such books, id be happy to read them with you if you like?' he said nervously. 'Yea- Yeah sure!' I said a bit too loud and excitedly. Gordon laughed 'Later then, Andrew' he said as he got up and followed the calls of two girls who had been shrieking his name ever since he floored his buddy Manny. The days and months following Gordon would sit with me every lunchtime learning about The Telltale Heart, the Shadow over Innsmouth and The Masque of the Red Death. I was the lore keeper and he was the hunter of forbidden knowledge.

  
The thoughts of first meeting Gordon was the taste of a simpler time, the more I thought about it the more love I had for him. He was the first one to ever stand up for me, he never judged me and was always there, even in High School, which made Primary look like a cakewalk in comparison.

  
Gordon was sitting on the bed now, searching his bag. I had barely noticed in my state of reminiscing. 'You still in there, buddy? Am I going to put it in now?' Gordon said holding up his copy of John Carpenter's The Thing. 'I brought the good shit' he said smiling, we always made it a tradition to watch this movie at this time of year, along with A Nightmare on Elm Street which surely Gordon had brought with him as well. 'Yes, Gord, put it in' I gulped slightly 'Might want to get comfortable first, bathroom is just down the way if you want to get changed' I said. 'Cant I just get changed in here? You don't mind right?' Gordon said not even giving me time to answer, He stood up and took off his hoodie and began to undo his belt. 'Ye-Yeah sure' I managed to blurt out. 'Too late now, amigo' he winked.

  
I placed the DVD into the player even though Gordon was supposed to put it in and I sat on the bed watching him from the side of my eye as he changed into his pyjamas. His pure white boxers contained heaven, the cotton wrapped tightly around his ass and I could just about see the outline of his huge cock which was pushed against his thigh, his boxers were that tight. I crossed my legs just in case I couldn't contain myself. Gordon slipped up his grey shorts and sat on the bed with his back to me. He then began taking off his shirt, his arms and upper back were tattooed, various designs, from childhood icons to memorials. His skin was a beautiful canvas, I wanted to trace every one of them. He put his shirt to the side of him and I could see the patches of sweat on them, likely from when he was working out. How I longed to smell him off that shirt, I wanted to wear it just to feel his aroma caressing me, like a hug. He reached for a clean black shirt and put it over him in a quick fashion, his muscles bulging out as he pulled it down over his torso. Watching him dress was like a therapy for the mind, I admired Gordons body, I worshipped it and I wanted to give myself to him. I want to be his.

  
'You ready for this?!' Gordon shouted excitedly, trying to make me smile.

  
'Mhmm' I mouthed, smiling like an idiot.

  
 'I'm so ready' I said, but was I?

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

III

  
'Christ, I don't think I'm ready' I said to myself, as I began to ride away from Andrew. It was always heart-breaking for me to leave him behind, from the day I met him I always had an urge to protect him. His awkward smile and tired hazel eyes always met me with admiration, honestly, each time he looked up at me and made that face he did each time he saw me, his messy hair blowing in the wind, I always wanted to reach out and hold him. He invited me over to his house tonight, its been years, why now all of sudden? It was a perfect chance to finally confess to him how I've felt all these years though, I think I've held it in long enough. I got to a corner that was out of view so I could text Ashley for a quick rendezvous. I halted my bike near the café that I promised to meet her at after I made arrangements with Andrew and as I took my phone out it vibrated 'Hey sailor, we see you' it was a text from Ashley. I looked up to find her and Liz waving at me, they sat at the cafes window. It started to rain and the girls beckoned me in, always suckers for gossip.

  
I never liked coffee, in fact I couldn't stand the taste but it always reminded me of Andrew. He drank the stuff like it was his lifeblood and was bouncing off the walls like a Duracell bunny after just one cup in the morning. I always kept reminding him if he stayed up late he would end up looking like one of those authors he admired so dearly to which he would reply with a smirk 'Is that a bad thing?' and we would laugh after I knocked him tenderly with my shoulder. I was surprised at how fit Andrew was despite being locked in his room most of the day as well, he never came to practice at school and was always lost in his books. His figure was slim but his arms and chest were nicely rounded also when he stretched to signal his tiredness his slim belly would show ever so slightly under his oversized hoodies. I always wanted to trace my fingers down that belly and place my lips on his pale skin going down from his neck to hi-

  
'Gord, you in there?' Liz said tapping the table 'Oh fuck, I forgot you didn't like coffee' she beckoned the waiter 'No, no its fine ill need it' I said downing two huge gulps of the half cold brew. 'So Andrew asked me to come over to his tonight, for old times sake' I told the girls with my confidence half drained at the idea. They looked at each other and smiled. 'So, are you finally going to say you love your little Andy?' said Ashley with an enthused smile as she lay her head on Liz's shoulder. I looked into my cup and sighed 'I don't know, usually my mind would be on the ball when it comes to situations like this but-' Liz grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly 'Honey, I know how hard it is believe me, you've even seen it yourself. You knew how hard it was for me to confess to Ashley that I loved her but now look at us' she turned to Ashley who was gazing up at her with admiration to which Liz rubbed her nose on hers and they shared a smile. 'We don't know Andrew as well as you' Liz continued 'but we noticed how he looks at you and needless to say, he wants the D' the two girls laughed which lightened my mood. 'How on earth could you possibly know that?' I said laughing with them. 'Its so obvious' Ashley assured me 'I think you should tell him tonight, or rather go to his house right now' and Liz joined in proclaiming like a town crier 'Your handsome prince awaits you, Ser Gordon' to which we all laughed again. The girls really knew how to make me forget all my woes 'Yeah?' I said with a smile and a slight blush 'Yes' the girls said in sync 'You should text him right now and get going, lover boy' added Liz 'and besides we owe you a lot for bringing me and her together, so were returning the favour. Tell Andrew everything and don't hold back'. I could feel myself tear up, I asked the girls for a hug and I couldn't resist weeping but Ashley and Liz both prepped me up for a night with the boy who I've loved since I first set eyes on him. He sent a text saying that tonight was on and I felt that there was no turning back now. It wasn't so long after we met that afternoon that I decided to come to his house, Ashley and Liz had started a fire within me which burned for Andrew. A night of scares and so much more.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

IV

  
Ready wasn't exactly the right word to describe how I felt, especially after seeing Gordon change. The thoughts of his body next to mine with thin layers of clothes made my heart race and sent blood pumping to a place of sin. I lay there as Gordon took a stretch before laying back on the pillow next to me, his hair all messy from changing shirts. 'I always adored this space you had' he began with his eyes exploring the room 'The people who harassed you in school never knew about all the personality here, the charm, all the nerdy shit which makes you, you, Andy' he put his arms behind his head and looked up at me with his emerald eyes, smiling 'and all these years later I still cant muster the courage to say it' he said in a lowly voice. 'The courage to say what?' I replied, my heart beating out of chest 'in fact, I have a similar feeling right now and its been tearing me apart for just as long' I hadn't noticed I was fumbling around with the drawstrings of my shorts when Gordon noticed 'A tight feeling? in your shorts? yeah, I had the same feeling man, all part of growing up' he laughed which broke the tension, I sneered at him and began to hit him playfully 'Hey!' Gordon shouted excitedly as he hit back and he started to move closer to me and the play fighting turned into a show of dominance, I missed this, ever since we were kids Gordon always managed to pin me down, only because I let him. He was now on top of me holding my arms to my sides, his ass sitting directly on my hardening cock, his eyes giving me a hardened glare. 'Never forget who the eternal champion is bab- ugh amigo..' he stuttered, out of breath and suddenly blushing. I felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him in that moment but as anxiety set in I felt an urge to throw him off of me out of fear and I did, he hit the bed next to me. 'Hey' Gordon said somewhat saddened 'are you okay?' his eyes looked at me worriedly. 'I'm okay Gord' I said trying not to seem turned off 'I would really just like to watch the movies now, if that's okay' I looked down in shame, not knowing what else to say. I was holding back and my head only rang songs of rejection. 'Sure, man' Gordon also seemed to not know what to say. He lay back beside me, a bit closer than he was at first 'Lets see how our old pal Kurt Russell is doing' he said pressing the play button on the control. He delivered those words with a tone of sorrow and he didn't seem himself.

  
Over the next few hours not even the horror of researchers being torn apart by an alien at an arctic base or the revenge of a burned murderer out for the blood of horny teenagers made me forget Gordons saddened face when I pushed him off of me. It had also left me confused, was he coming on to me also, or was this just pitiful hopefulness? During the movies I got the occasional glance or nod from Gordon and we would laugh at how ridiculous the character deaths were. His hand would occasionally stroke my thigh when he rested it between us and our eyes would meet in moments that felt like eternity. The movie was about to end and Gordon seemed to get closer to me as the credits rolled. He leaned over on to his side, gazing up at me once more. He had that same look all night as if he was needing to say something, maybe I had to take over, this was my time and it was now or never.

  
'Hey' he said in his deep voice which made me shiver 'about earlier I-' I shushed him with a finger 'Gordon I...' I had never felt such a wave of confidence come over me, I felt Gordons soft lips against my finger. 'about that feeling I said I had I...' I couldn't say it! The words refused to draw a breath and slowly the confidence turned to scarlet defeat on my cheeks, I was a fool to think that I could say it and I could feel the world laughing at-  
'You love me, don't you?' Gordon said slowly, his breath hitting my finger. He grabbed my hand and began kissing it, each finger individually uttering the words 'I. LOVE. YOU. TOO'

  
My heart began to race as Gordon placed his mouth around my thumb, tracing it along his bottom lip, his tongue and upper lip joined in and he was slowly sucking, his eyes meeting mine. I could only moan and I could feel my cheeks burning 'agh...Gordon...I love...I love you' and as soon as the love for each other met its confirmation Gordon frantically climbed on top of me. He began kissing me immediately 'Fuck, you don't know how long I've waited for this' he said like an animal in heat. I could barely speak and I managed to laugh, blushing, almost crying 'I thought you'd never say that' I said as I reached around his shoulders and continued the dance of tongues which I so craved. Gordon leaned back and took off his shirt and he helped me take off mine, the kisses were delivered lustily and it felt like as if a hungry beast was unleashed on its prey. We caressed each others bodies, every ripple and curve I finally got to explore and his body on mine felt like a dream come true. I felt him getting hard and so was I. Gordon kissed his way down my body, starting with my neck and I moaned his name in ecstasy while his mouth kissed my chest, licked my nipples and danced in circles down my stomach. He had reached the lining of my shorts 'Does this make you happy?' Gordon said kissing my cock through my shorts 'Mhmhmm' I could feel my legs shaking in anticipation 'so happy, my Gordie' I said biting my lip as Gordon pulled down my shorts and boxers slowly, he had a surprised look on his face 'You're so hard, Andy!' he said as he began to immediately lick the shaft of my cock, taking in the precum which leaked out of me. I whimpered and it only made Gordon act faster, his tongue swerved around the head and the warm wetness of his mouth felt like sinful paradise. He managed to fit a good bit of me before he choked, the slurping and the popping of his lips made my cock tingle and while he moaned mine only became more intense. I could barely meet his piercing gaze as I clutched my necklace adorned with the cross. 'You're so adorable' he would say jerking my cock and watching me writhe under him. 'I want to feel you inside me baby' I met his eyes finally and said with all the confidence I needed. 'Yeah?' Gordon smiled. 'Yeah' I smiled back.

  
Gordon stood up and I could see his erection bulging through his shorts 'Fuck...' I sighed to myself as I watched him taking his shorts down revealing his thick pink cock, twitching as if it was greeting me after all these years finally. He reached down and took a box of condoms out of his bag, his pale ass showing in all its glory 'Oh my god' I said clutching my face after seeing the box 'I cant believe it' I started to laugh uncontrollably 'Is this really happening?' I began to blush as Gordon brought the box over 'Cherry flavoured, your favourite right?' he said with a wide grin 'Uh huh' I said hiding my face in embarrassment. He removed my hands and kissed me gently on the head 'I'll make you feel good, babe, now relax'

  
The anxiety was long gone and it was after dark, silent hours, it was just me and him and not a care in the world. 'Take me Gordon...' I demanded as the love of my life prepared himself to enter me. My legs braced themselves around Gordon as I felt a tight push into my hole, where fingers had once been after many nights of fantasy but they did not prepare me for what Gordon had. 'Fuck, you're so tight Andrew' he gasped as I bit down on my finger resisting the pain of his throbbing cock, I whimpered and moaned as his thrusts became faster and harder. The sounds of our moans filled the room, his bearish groans and my groans were a symphony of love. 'Does it hurt?' Gordon said in a caring tone that was ever present 'Yes...and it hurts so good' my hips began to move in a rhythm with Gordons body as the pain turned to pleasure. 'Get on top of me' he demanded as he lay beside me and beckoned me on to his pulsating cock 'Ride me, cowboy'

  
I bounced on Gordons cock eagerly watching him gaze up at me moaning and exclaiming each time I sat back down, it was liberating and I had never seen Gordon so flustered, he caressed my chest and stomach 'You're so beautiful, baby' he gasped as he took my cock and started to jerk it, the intensity of it all made me well up inside 'Im cumming, papi' I managed to say as I felt the cum begin to stir within me 'Papi?!' he shouted excitedly 'ill show you papi' he began to push his thighs up into me making his cock sink deeper. I was yelping in ecstasy and our moans got louder 'Ah Gordie, fuck!' I shouted as cum shot out of my cock in three bursts which hit Gordons mouth, chest and stomach. My chest raised and my legs went weak in sheer pleasure and my words were degraded to whimpers. Gordon wiped his mouth and licked the cum which had hit his chin off of his fingers 'Good boy' he sighed 'such a good boy...now its my turn' he grabbed me by the sides and lay me back down on the bed, still inside me. He began to thrust into me hard making loud groans, he was cumming too. My nails dug into his back as we kissed, moaning into each others mouth. Gordons moans escalated and I could feel him swelling inside me, his hot breath against my neck 'Cum for me papi, cum for Andy' I moaned which made Gordon pick up the pace, his cock pounding me 'Oh babyboy, oh fuck' his pet name made me blush as I felt his cum filling up inside of me, a warm feeling, a heaven achieved.

  
'Oh, Andrew...' Gordon uttered tenderly, still inside me. We kissed some more and I could taste myself from his mouth, we were now one, whole.

  
We weren't sure if my parents heard us, the lust and pleasure had deafened us but everything seemed quiet. Covered in sweat and cum we would sneak to the shower together, embracing under the showers streams, kissing each other slowly and caressing. Gordon looked so beautiful when he was wet and we had no words for each other, loving glares and smiles were the language we spoke, until we were dry and back in bed arm in arm, after a night of scares...and so much more.

 


	5. Chapter 5

V

  
It wasn't the fact that me and Gordon fucked that night which made me finally forget all my worries but it was that we spent the rest of the hours of the early morning cuddling, well maybe it was the fucking. Gordon with his strong arms around me, the scent of Drakkar Noir radiating from his skin combined with his natural smell made me feel secure, like a rabbit in a cosy burrow. 'Well, I guess that's one way to confess' Gordon whispered, kissing my forehead. All I could do was moan a 'yes' to him, I was lost in him and I didn't want to go anywhere, everything was in its right place. 'I love you Gordon. I was always under the impression that Liz was your squeeze and that id have to suffer as a result' I traced my finger on his bare chest where my cum had landed, I smiled to myself knowing it was as if I marked my territory with such a sinful deed. 'I guess your dad gave you that idea huh? Little does he know' Gordon brushed aside my hair and caressed my face 'Liz and her girlfriend were the ones that encouraged me to come tonight' he blushed slightly. I had it all wrong. I also blushed and quickly hid my face in Gordons chest, leaving a kiss before saying a lowly 'I'm sorry' to which Gordon laughed and held my head closer to him 'Hear that?' he said tenderly 'My heart beats for you and it always has. Its hard for us, even now with all the progression and tolerance but there comes a time where you cant hold on much longer. Silent admiration can only last so long' Gordon seemed to be in a trance, he stared at the ceiling and caressed my hair in loops, tickling my cheeks. He looked back down into my eyes, his emeralds all shine and glimmer 'I mean I've wanted that ass for so long, so I figured why wait?' he laughed at my sudden expression when his speech turned to a casual nod to my ass but I joined him eventually 'Shh you'll wake mom and dad' I said, my cheeks glowing crimson. 'I don't think it was the laughing that would have woke them up' he said referring to our rowdy tussle we had tonight. The laughing continued until there was a silence, our eyes locking once again. He was kissing me once more, I couldn't get enough of it. The night ended in bliss, no longer was it a pillow which took the form of Gordon to quell the lonely nights but finally, it was Gordon himself.

  
The next morning I was the first to wake. Gordon looked so peaceful as he slept and he was drooling slightly, it was adorable. My eyes widened when I had noticed that the bedroom door was open 'Shit' I said to myself which woke Gordon 'Wait, what?' he said jumping out of his slumber. 'My mom...or dad, they...' I could feel my heart racing 'they could have seen us...' Gordon rubbed his eyes 'Seen what? Seen us keeping warm on an Autumns night?' he croaked in a tired voice 'Don't worry baby, if they say something ill handle it' he smiled and reached for my chin, beckoning me to lean in, he bit my bottom lip which made me yelp and he smirked as his tongue slid into my mouth, his kiss a blissful reassurance that it would all be fine. 'You're so cute when you're nervous' he said as he rose and we had both dressed to meet my parents at the table.

  
'Well, there they are, the lads!' my dad shouted, a little too early to be so loud 'Morning Mr and Mrs B' Gordon said shuffling down into the seat next to my dad who had already woofed down what my mom had made, her famous fry up. 'How are you boys, did you enjoy your movies last night?' my mom said laying down two plates she already had made up for us, she had this sixth sense almost, always knowing when were up and ready. 'Oh yes, it was certainly something wasn't it Andrew?' Gordon said starting on some eggs 'Freddy really never fails to rock the bed' he smirked. 'Y-yeah, those movies are uhh...a thrilling ride' I replied playing along with his subtle hints. 'Sit down Andrew, your foods getting cold' my mom said as she tucked into her plate. Last night did something more to me, physically I mean. I blushed as I slowly sat down, wincing slightly. Gordon had really did a number on me but id pay anything to experience it all over again. 'Speaking of things that go bump in the night' my dad started 'we heard some ruckus, were you boys alright?' I felt my heart skip a beat. Gordon moaned an 'Mhm' to break the silence 'your breakfast is amazing Mrs B' he gave a thumbs up and my mom did that 'oh, you' gesture 'See? someone appreciates my cooking' she said eyeing up me and my dad. 'Oh and last night was fine, we just got a little excited, remember when we used to go to self defence class to toughen up Andrew a bit?' Gordon continued 'well we decided to practice some moves' he laughed somewhat nervously, yeah he was definitely 'handling it' I nodded and simply said 'that's right' trying to maintain a convincing smile. My dad peered down his glasses 'At three in the morning?' I could feel my cheeks on fire 'I totally insisted, I guess we just didn't notice the time passing and Gordon had happily obliged' I strained a laugh 'Its like you always say dad, there's always time for practice' Gordon nodded 'I agree and you never know when you could use some kick ass moves, me and Andrew are pretty much dream warriors at this point' My dad looked confused but then he smiled 'Well maybe save it for when were out for the night, dream warriors' he said diving back into his morning newspaper. The rest of breakfast was a calming silence and I received the occasional glance and smile from Gordon who rubbed his foot on mine under that table. An hour of eating and small talk later it was time to leave, me and Gordon put on our shoes readied our backpacks, I couldn't help but think about the cherry condoms that Gordon carried and how long he had them in there, the thought of it made me laugh to myself. Gordon planted one of his famous 'Later!'s to my parents and I also mocked him to which my parents looked at each other and smiled 'Buh-bye' they said in sync.

  
It was a cold crisp morning and seeing Gordons glowing cheeks and his eyes shining was a beautiful sight, we didn't bother riding our bikes to his place, we took it slow and walked alongside the bikes. I cleared my throat 'So are we like...boyfriends now?' I said, awakening the butterflies in my stomach. Gordon turned to me with a smartass smirk 'Oh, last night wasn't enough to cement my place in your heart? Yeah, yeah of course we are...come here' he led us to a corner of a row of stores which have long since been abandoned. We set our bikes against a wall 'Come here, come to papi' he repeated with a grin. I lunged into him and began to kiss him passionately. I felt like a new man, free from the anxieties of my old self. I felt invincible and with Gordons love I conquered the cosmic fear, he kept me sane, gave me new life.

  
He is my beacon of light after dark.

 

 


End file.
